All About That Bass
"О том, что все Bass" по Меган Трейнор, размещенные на Just Dance 2016 и Just Dance Now. Танцор 'Классический' Танцор женщина, одетая в 1950 моде. Она носит сине-бирюзовый, розовый бюстье высокой талией брюки с черным поясом, оранжевый каблуки и смешанные красно-оранжевые волосы,. Ее наряд меняет цвета в хоре; розовый-оранжевая бюстье, зеленые высокие талией брюки, фуксии каблуки, и ее волосы становятся синий и фиолетовый. 'Цветок & Bee Версия' Танцоры пчела и цветок. Р1 Р1 носит большой шмель костюм с большими черными круглыми очками, розовые антенн, розовый горошек галстук-бабочку, полосатый ноги теплой и розовые туфли. Р2 Р2 носит цветок костюм, цветок красный и желтый и стебель ярко-зеленый. Ее лепестки руки, и она растет из цветочного горшка. Задний план Классический Фон в основном яркие панели. Первый отображается набор синий и фиолетовый, с четырьмя басовые струны и танцовщиц в платьях в горошек. Он переключается на оранжевом фоне круглой, с галькой и линии подпрыгивая с песней. Затем меняется на зеленый линейного фоне. 'Цветок & Bee Версия' Альтернативный фон солнечный снаружи установка. Танцоры стоять на большом розовом гриба. Золотые Перемещение Классический Есть 2 Золотые Перемещение в классическом рутины, оба из которых являются такими же: Оба: скрестите руки вокруг вашего торса, и бросить их в воздухе. All About that Bass GM.png|Both Gold Moves Bloggif 55e1ce0da8d4a.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Цветок & Bee Версия Есть 2 Золотые движется в рутину Цветок & Би версия, оба из которых являются такими же: Both: P1, clap your hips with right hand; P2, make a T-pose by your neck. Booty.jpeg|Both Gold Moves AATB Garden GM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Пюре Все о том, что Басс имеет Mashup с темой Divas, которые могут быть разблокированы за 1000 Mojo монеты. Он имеет более-топ танцовщиц. Это только для консолей восьмого поколения. Танцоры (Нет) повторяется * Оставьте мамбо (JD2016) * Г-н Saxobeat (JD4) * Super Bass (JD4) * Аплодисменты (JD2014) * Дикий (JD2014) * Так Гламурная (JD4) * О нет! (JD4) * Хит The Lights (JD4) Появления в Mashups Все о том, что Басс показан в следующем Mashup: * Мальчики (Summertime Love) (лучше Just Dance 2016) Мелочи *Это первая песня с Меган Трейнор в серии. Это сопровождается лучше, когда я Dancin '. *Версия Радио Дисней песни используется в игре. В связи с "добычей" и других своих вариациях подвергаются цензуре часто, эта версия заменяет его слов, считающихся более подходящими, например, "Я собираюсь быть tweetin", что ". Версия Радио Дисней также цензура "жир" и заменить тощий B *** ES с ними ненавистников, "добычу" с "красотой" и "г **" с "это". *Фоновые танцоры повторно шаги от Bebe и Maps. *Это и хотят хотят меня являются только песни, выявленные на E3 не имеют интервью с командой Just Dance. *Процедура использует некоторые из шагов от клипе. *Перчатка глюки из иногда и пурпурно-оранжевый или оранжево-фиолетовый. *Там глюк, где иногда волосы исчезает в ее кожу. *Символ # June15 тизер читает "поколебать его, встряхните его, как вы должны делать", в то время как текст в-игре "Сделать, сделать это, как я должен делать". *Альтернативный вариант для этой песни повторно шаг от Тебя не шутит. * Танцор и подтанцовки напоминают несколько девушек в все об этом Басс клипе. * Фон, кажется, берет вдохновение от музыки видео песни. * Танцор дразнили через силуэт, размещенных на Facebook. * Справедливый Танец Теперь пиктограмм иметь различное цветовое решение, чем просмотр. * Квадрат песни был немного отличается в E3 демо; фон был такой же, как окончательный вариант, но он был зеленым и танцор был более уменьшенном масштабе. *Это тренер появляется в иконе Dance Party, наряду с некоторыми другими танцорами из игры. Галерея aboutthatbass.jpg|All About That Bass 11391345 646566808812106 3694655621611804284 n.jpg|Teaser Image All About That Bass 209079.jpg|Youtube Thumbnail 18221427564_9980782692_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18656268378_c8c8d1bdee_o.jpg|Beta Gameplay (Different Pictogram Color) 18657851119_124b3a285e_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18846723861_5499f7669d_o.jpg|Beta Gameplay 2 (Beta Pictogram) JD2016_PREVIEW_ALL_ABOUT_THAT_BASS_208100.gif images (39).jpg|Gameplay 3 JD2016menu.png|All About That Bass on the menu Gregrergfeg.png|Behind the scenes Rgrgr.png|Comparison of the dancer in-game and real life JD16_Ren_CoachAllAboutThatBass_E3_150615_4PM_PT_1434355341.png|The dancer imageM.jpg|All About That Bass (Showtime) nogui.jpg|No GUI Iuyujtd.png|Avatar Pictosaboutthatbass.png|Pictograms oie_ob2wEao2OVjz.png|Beta Pictogram Aboutthatbass_cover@2x-1-.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover aboutthatbass_cover@2x.jpg|Beta Cover Flower.jpeg|Flower & Bee Version Avatar aatbalt.jpg|Flower & Bee Version AATB Menu.gif|When waiting for the player selection AATB Garden Menu.gif|Flower & Bee Version on the menu Видео Meghan_Trainor_-_All_About_That_Bass All About That Bass - Meghan Trainor Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - All About That Bass (Alternate) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - All About That Bass (MASHUP) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 all about that bass Showtime All About That Bass - Party Master Just Dance 2016 Рекомендации Навигация по сайту пл: все об этом Басс